Guilty?
by redphoenix198
Summary: One night to escape from your boring life...One night for passion..


**Title**: GUILTY?

**Rating**: M for mature situations (cussing, sexual references between two girls)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters that belong to FOX

**Description**: One-shot based on the song _'Strange Love' – Friendly Fires _and the commercial for Gucci Guilty (Reference for the car & motorcycle) .com/watch?v=7K2GAoBTuc4 & .com/watch?v=Js8dk-9sHhs

**Spoilers: **A/U

**Summary:** A night of passion between strangers...

**A/N**: enjoy and leave your review!

She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she needed out. She needed out of that attic she shared with her high school sweetheart. She needed out of those four walls. She needed out of his tight arms, suffocating kisses, pleading eyes. He was becoming too much. Dinner with casts, awards, trips back home. He was always there. Holding her hand or her waist, speaking in her behalf, lingering in the shadows when she was being interviewed by the press, filling her glass when it was empty, taking it away from her hand when he assumed she had enough for the night.

She needed an escape, just for one night. So she jumped in her luxurious sportive car, speeding off into the night with the city lights wrapping her in a warm embrace. The city was even better when you were just speeding away. Blurring buildings and faces without a name. The wind through her hair, the scent of freedom mixed with the ocean, making her eyes flutter even for a moment before focusing back on the empty roads ahead of her. It was too early to be caught into the city traffic, was it too late for her? She hoped not. She parked the car in the first decent bar she spotted, having passed three or four before finding the one she wasn't totally disgusted of. She wanted freedom, not someone's dirty hands all over her while she fought the urge to vomit the drink she had been sipping.

She stepped inside, totally amazed by the minimal décor before her. She had picked a very good one indeed. Small tables filled the area by the door, few couples and single men sitting around nursing their drinks. She grabbed her drink and walked to one of the tables by the door, making sure to have a full view of the entrance and the bar counter at the same time. Why? She wasn't totally sure of that, but she wanted control. Just tonight. The brunette kept playing with her olive in her Martini, twirling it around before the doors swung open and someone stepped inside. The strong fragrance filled her nostrils, leather and old spices made her stomach flip and her skin tingle all over. Her eyes followed the stranger's silhouette approaching the bar, the motorcycle helmet still firmly on their head not allowing her to see what was underneath. She could only imagine. Strong features. Black hair. Probably someone in their early thirties. Muscular, the way she liked it. She was intrigued and couldn't wait for them to take their helmet off.

Good thing she had not to wait too much. Sitting at the counter, the unknown rider moved their hands to the helmet grasping each side to lift it off their shoulders. Rachel held her breath, perching herself on the edge of her seat. What happened afterwards, was something she wasn't expecting at all. Blonde hair. Long blonde hair falling on the leather clad shoulders. The strong jaw was still there, but it wasn't accompanied by dark features. Quite the opposite. It was a young woman, with strong cheekbones, gorgeous hazel eyes and kissable lips. Did she really think of that? Yes she did. Rachel had fantasies. Sexual ones involving strangers whose face she didn't know. They were good, but nothing topped the images her mind was making up about the blonde girl nursing her drink. One look exchanged between them and the deal was sealed. All it took was for Rachel to lick her lips and for the blonde – whose name was Quinn, as she found out later – to smirk.

* * *

><p>She was pushed against the big window, the coldness of the glass against her bare shoulders was soon replaced by the warmth of having someone else pressed up into her. Strong yet soft hands held her from around the hips, nails scratching under the hem of her top to feel the skin underneath. Lips met in a frantic pace, trying to get even closer than they already were. Nothing could have passed in between. Not even a feather. The blonde's hands trailed upwards, pulling the silk top with her as she tore her lips away from the brunette's ones, just to discard the shirt to the side and fully take in the sight of her topless lover. Full and perky breasts exposed in the dim moonlight. Nipples painfully erect screaming to be taken care of and Quinn wasn't someone to deny them a special treatment. Grabbing the girl from the back of her thighs, she hoisted Rachel upwards against the rough wall between the two windows only to take her left nipple inside her mouth. Her lips closed around the hard nub, sucking and scraping it with her perfect teeth as her tongue pressed against its tip. Pushing and twirling. She had no doubts she was doing it right, how? The hands in her hair were tugging so hard - almost hurting her scalp - and the moans from the brunette filled the silent room. She wasn't one to be unfair, so she shifted to the other breast. This time she ran her tongue up and down the tip of the nipple, flicking it back and forth with hard strokes of her tongue, making the girl buck her hips up against her to try and get a sort of release from the ache between her legs. The rocking of hips made the blonde biker thrust her tongue harder against the perky nub, making sure the skin around it was moistened with her saliva.<p>

"Bed. Now" Rachel growled from above her, grabbing the blonde's face in her palms she joined their lips for another hungry and passionate kiss as her feet touched the solid floor. It was her turn to earn the other girl moan. Her smaller hands moves under the collar of the leather jacket, pushing the garment off to pool on the ground and keep her silk top some company. The brunette pushed the biker onto the bed, raising herself on her knees to straddle her waist and drag her fingers down the front of her white v-collar shirt, under its hem to find strong and defined abs tightening under her touch. In one fast move, she had the shirt on the floor by the bed, eyes traveling down the girl's collarbone where she got a glimpse of a cross pendant resting comfortably between her smaller breasts. Quinn smirked up at her, loving the effect her toned body had on her lover. Cheerleading in high school, kickboxing and surfing afterwards kept her in shape and it was very appreciated by the sexy brunette astride her lap. The singer looked up at her, losing herself into those darkened eyes that hypnotized her. Never before she had felt something so strong for someone. Lust? Desire? It went beyond that. She pushed the blonde on her back before draping herself over her front, breasts squeezed together and lips inches apart, enough to feel their breathes on each other's mouth.

No more words were needed between them. It was a battle for dominance but no one lost anything but clothes. The blanket draped over their waists was the only thing that shielded them from the chillier air coming from the opened window. The blonde's back arched off the bed as soft lips ghosted down the column of her throat, her hands gripped on the thin waist above her. Bodies melted in a soft embrace. Slick with sweat, the scent of their intimacy was slowly filling the room along with soft whimpers and louder moans. Fingers explored the curves of their feminine bodies like they had never experienced before. Lips met. Lips parted. Whimpers were let out against each other's mouth. Tongue met halfway, in or out of their warm cavities. Legs entwined and hips rolled. Back and forth. Up and down. Left and right. In a circular path that left them breathless and aching for more. Just one more dance. It's what it seemed to be, anyway. One passionate horizontal dance between the sheets. The moans got louder, the fingers moved deeper and harder. Curling to find soft spots and earn louder pleads. Begging for more. It was never enough. Their thirst couldn't be satiated. Rolling all over the messed up bed, they kept fighting for dominance. Leading from above or from the bottom. They kept moving. Grinding. Thrusting. Kissing. Sucking. Licking. Biting. Tasting. Moaning. Screaming. It felt like time had frozen and they couldn't get enough. Energies quickly restored to indulge in one more round. Almost but never the last one.

When they finally collapsed on the bed, they were spent. Worn out. Their young frames ached all in the good places. Bites and marks adorned their skins, memento of the passionate night they shared. A night between strangers. No bounds. No strings. Nothing but the rawness of their sexual encounter. It was not meant to be tender or soft. It wasn't meant to be anything more than sex. Rachel ran a hand through her sweaty hair, trying to untangle her locks that had a mind of their own; Quinn was just panting beside her, eyes closed and her chest raising with each deep breath she took. That was a sight the brunette would never forget. The cross moved with her. Slick with the sweat and her own saliva, she had found something extremely sexy in playing with it as the blonde had three fingers thrusting up into her. The mere thought of what had happened between them made her lower regions tingle in pleasure, her body trying to find the strength to indulge in one more pleasuring act. But she couldn't. It was morning and they both had a life to go back to, something they were both escaping from but that couldn't be ignored for long. She knew. So Quinn did too.

* * *

><p>The ride back home didn't feel the same. The road was familiar but the feelings had changed. Freedom had been replaced by the heaviness in her heart, the thought of her boyfriend was enough to make her want to turn around and follow on Quinn's path. She had watched the blonde mount on her roaring motorcycle, clad in leather and with tousled hair after their last session against the room's door, before the check-out. The marks on the biker's neck made her proud of her lover skills, knowing it'd take a while for them to disappear and wasn't really sure she was okay with the idea of them fading away. She really hoped she hadn't been just a nameless fuck to the blonde girl, someone who was surely accustomed to random sex with strangers, picking them in local bars and stumbling in the nearest hotel room.<p>

She had watched the girl rev her motorcycle, their eyes meeting and silently asking her to climb behind her and just ride into the morning light together. As much as she wanted to give up on her boring life, she couldn't. She wasn't that brave to leave the known for the unknown. She had planned her life since she was a kid, she couldn't go with Quinn and drop everything she had till then. The only thing she was willing to give up onto was her boyfriend, since she had spent a passionate night with a stranger without giving it much of a thought. Besides that, she had friends and fame and her job that she loved. So she settled on watching her go, hoping the blonde would always carry a piece of her under that leather jacket since she had expressively asked for the Gold Star's bracelet Rachel carried around her left wrist.

Smiling to herself, she parked the car into the parking in front of the building she was living into. Taking her time to get out of the car, she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Blonde hair and deep eyes were all she could see or feel, the strength and the safety she felt in that embrace was something she hadn't felt in years. Her smile turned into a even wider grin as her eyes casted downwards, landing on the necklace wrapped around her neck. There, against the fabric of her top, it shone in the sunlight: the silver cross.

THE END

**Please leave your reviews and thanks for the attention :D**


End file.
